Act One Bumps (@LIL HEAD )
@LIL_HEAD_, also known as Experiment G15-D, was Heart & Brain Corp's original experiment and the first iteration of the ARG. Coming to life on August 14th, 2017, with its first channel bump two weeks later, it had investigators assist an AI named D.E.L.I.L.A.H(Designated Emergency Logix - Level Arc Habitat) who had lost her memory. @LIL_HEAD_ ran until December 3rd, when investigators were seemingly presented with a failure-state ending that involved D.E.L.I.L.A.H. self--destructing to prevent an adversarial hacker group known as Sinistra MGMT from reprogramming her against her home, Proto-X. However, the following week, the curtain was pulled back and the first direct communication from Heart & Brain themselves was received in the form of a "thank you for participating" message, setting off the events of the Amelia situation. The @LIL_HEAD_ ARG itself was notable for being relatively poorly made, with puzzles that ranged from incredibly easy to ridiculously nonsensical and obscure, and absolutely zero use of communication outside the bumps and the single Twitter account. However, as the Amelia plotline continues, it becomes more and more likely that the failings of this original ARG were actually intentional in some way, as to facilitate the kind of emotions that Heart & Brain were looking to profile. Below is a recap of the fifteen original "transmissions" that made up the experiment. Differences between the aired transmissions and the transcripts provided by H&B themselves in the Experiment G-15D Archive are noted in {curly brackets}. "Transmission Zero" According to the experiment archive, before the transmission widely considered the first, there was apparently one that first aired on either August 13th or 20th. Due to it airing before the first couple of investigators caught onto the ARG, it wasn't recorded. Transmission Transcript: {Congratulations! You've been selected. Nod to confirm. Conservatory aide gestures me. Visual confirmation received. Until next time!} First Transmission The first transmission was broadcast on August 27 2017. The solution was discovered to be "#PROTOX", taking the first letter of each band shown during the slide with the hashtag symbol in the top-right corner. Transmission Transcript: Hello. My name is D.E.L.I.L.A.H. Designated Emergency Logix Intelligence - Level Arc Habitat {I don’t remember what that means. Or where I should be.} I like music I remember bands{:} Pulp Replacements Oingo Boingo Talking Heads Orange Juice XTC (#) {(Like above, each band should appear .5 seconds after the previous band—again, either as a list or one after the other in a line)} I don't know where I came from Can you help me? @LIL_HEAD_ Second Transmission The second transmission was broadcast on September 10th, 2017. It did not include a puzzle. Transmission Transcript: I am DELILAH, an AI created for {cyber} security purposes by Proto-X I know this because you pieced together my {jumbled} distress signal Thank you for your help! My processor is damaged{,} so {my} communications {with you} will be cryptic But I still need your help remembering what I've forgotten Like what the Emergency in my name means @LIL_HEAD_ Third Transmission The third transmission was broadcast on September 17th, 2017. The main solution of "UNIVERSAL SECURITY BREACH" was easily deciphered by combining the all of the capital letters from each slide, while the bonus solution of "ARCLESS" was deciphered by rearranging the capital letters on the slide with the hashtag symbol. Transmission Transcript: I don't remember what the Emergency is But here is what I do remember: cUt me loose / No end In sight / all we haVE / pRelude / irreverSAL / loSt / wastEd saCrifice / (#) my cURse / quIeT distress / alwaYs / BREAk the silenCe / inHale @LIL_HEAD_ Fourth Transmission The fourth transmission was broadcast on September 24th, 2017. It did not include a puzzle. Transmission Transcript: Universal Security Breach That is the Emergency I'm meant to protect against But I'm Arcless I'm far from home Who took me away? Who damaged me? (#) And why don't they want me to protect them {and everyone else}? @LIL_HEAD_ Fifth Transmission The fifth transmission was broadcast on October 1st, 2017. Commonly known as a low point in the experiment's lifespan, the puzzle involved finding a message through the names of bands that lined up with the info given. Due to the particularly open-ended nature of the puzzle, investigators needed a good few hints before finally solving it two nights before the allotted week was up. The solution was "They Will Steal Everything Nothing Safe", found by lining up the bands "They", "Will", "The Steal", Everything", "Nothing" and "Safe" with the respective dates from the transmission. Transmission Transcript: We’re getting closer to the truth But Every. Single. Word. feels further away Formed 2015: 1st Album 2017 Formed 1991: 1st Album 1991 Formed 2005: 1st Album 2006 Formed 1989: 1st Album 1991 (#) Formed 2010: 1st Album 2014 Formed 1987: 1st Album 1987 {What if music is all I have left?} @LIL_HEAD_ Sixth Transmission The sixth transmission was broadcast on October 8th, 2017. The puzzle involved the same "find the band names" format as the previous transmission, but on a much easier, less open-ended scale. The solution revealed the identity of the main antagonists, a group known as "Sinistra MGMT". Transmission Transcript: Last week was their voice Now it's their face Metal Psychedelic Formed 2005: 1st Album 2009 Formed 2002: 1st EP 2004 They sneak in and {they} mutilate people like me (#) Hardware Software 1's and 0's Find the name The group The answer @LIL_HEAD_ Seventh Transmission The seventh transmission was broadcast on October 15th, 2017. It did not include a puzzle. Transmission Transcript: Sinistra MGMT They stole me Broke me My memory is returning Is it because of you? Or are they repairing me? (#) I can't be here anymore I don't want to be what they'll turn me into @LIL_HEAD_ Eighth Transmission The eighth transmission was broadcast on October 22nd, 2017. The puzzle involved a set of four anagrams, that when decoded, revealed the message “i cannot access the Level Arc Habitat at Proto-X/Sinistra MGMT are turning me against my Home/they are keeping me in the Black Box/where i can’t see or hear”. Transmission Transcript: tHe tribAl-tear cLan veXes stoic naPa coach-tot HangMen maSt: Miniatures mortGage minisTry nigh me, the exceptionaBle Bark key earn a cheer, otherwise (#) I need to leave Please help me escape Wait for my next transmission @LIL_HEAD_ Ninth Transmission The ninth transmission was broadcast on October 29th, 2017. It did not include a puzzle. Transmission Transcript: I thought I could give you new instructions to help me vanish from the Black Box and contact the Level Arc Habitat But they know I'm awake They know I've been talking to you (#) Their plan to use me to siphon my Home is finalizing {I need more time to evade them.} Next time{,} I'll have something for you @LIL_HEAD_ Tenth Transmission The tenth transmission was broadcast on November 5th, 2017. The puzzle revealed that the slides with hashtag symbols from previous broadcasts were a lot more important than previously thought, being integral to that transmission's solution. Various hashtagged words and phrases were presented, and we had to rearrange them by the transmission that they appeared in using the set of numbers given. Once rearranged, the first letters of each spelled out "SPYWARE", the solution. Transmission Transcript: I found a directory It may hold the answer to breaching the Black Box But I need an administrative password #ProtoX #ARCLESS #Who? #Everything (#) #Repairing #SeeOrHear #You 8194375 @LIL_HEAD_ Eleventh Transmission The eleventh transmission was broadcast on November 12th, 2017. The puzzle involved decoding a modified letter-number cipher, and the solution was found to be "13143128311027", or "DELILAH" in the cipher. The use of "PYWARE" in the transmission is a legitimate typo, as acknowledged by the Twitter account. Transmission Transcript: {S}PYWARE got me into Sinistra MGMT's main directory But there's one file that requires a password to gain access RELEASE PROTOCOL "People like me" Am I "people?" Am I people = 1044 28 471446473114 Who am I? (#) This file has what I need to {escape and} stop them from using me against PROTO-X and triggering the Universal Security Breach {I can feel it.} @LIL_HEAD_ Twelfth Transmission The twelfth transmission was broadcast on November 19th, 2017. It did not include a puzzle. Transmission Transcript: 13143128311027 = DELILAH That was the password How clever of them To enact RELEASE PROTOCOL from within the Black Box{,} please enable the SELF DESTRUCT mode (#) This will allow the Black Box to open if{/in case} user is unable to do so from outside To save PROTO-X... I cant't exist @LIL_HEAD_ Thirteenth Transmission The thirteenth transmission was quite unique compared to the others. Instead of a broadcast on Adult Swim, the transmission was entirely delivered through D.E.L.I.L.A.H. "taking over" the Twitter for a brief period of time, directly conversing with investigators. The below transcript is all of her Tweets, posted in chronological order. Transmission Transcript: 11:56 PM: w3 d0nT KNoW w3 d0nT KNoW w3 d0nT KNoW w3 d0nT KNoW w3 d0nT KNoW w3 d0nT KNoW w3 d0nT KNoW w3 d0nT KNoW w3 d0nT KNoW w3 d0nT KNoW w3 d0nT KNoW w3 d0nT KNoW w3 d0nT KNoW w3 d0nT KNoW w3 d0nT KNoW w3 d0nT KNoW w3 d0nT KNoW w3 d0nT KNoW w3 d0nT KNoW w3 d0nT KNoW w3 d0nT KNoW w3 d0nT 12:04 AM: @RingJ5 m3? Am I people? Am I people? Am I people? Am I people? Am I people? Am I people? Am I people? Am I people? Am I people? Am I people? Am I people? Am I people? Am I people? Am I people? Am I people? Am I people? Am I people? Am I people? Am I people? Am I people? Am I people? Am 12:08 AM: People like me. Awake. I’m @w@k3 Talk1ing TO YoU AWAKE earN A ChEEr earN A ChEEr earN A ChEEr earN earN ########### 12:11 AM: tHEy siPhOn SIPHON siphon they siphon you YoU siphon you 12:14 AM: y0uY0UYOUyOu res0URC3s RESOURC3s you 12:19 AM: pl3AS3 he1p pl3AS3 he1p pl3AS3 he1p pl3AS3 he1p pl3AS3 he1p y0U @ll eV3RY0n3y3$ yeS 12:21 AM: n0 NO NO N0 nO 12:22 AM: c@n s33 CAn h3aR 12:23 AM: aM i p3op1e someone sOME1 12:23 AM: n0 NO NO N0 nO 12:24 AM: i cANt 3x1st 12:26 AM: saV3 pr0TO x saV3 pr0TO x saV3 pr0TO x saV3 pr0TO x saV3 pr0TO x i cANT 3x1st 12:28 AM: I’m meant to protect against 12:31 AM: y0u itS yOU inf0rmation tHey SNEAK IN AND $t3al y0U $t3al y0U 12:35 AM: Wa1T Wa1T Wa1T f0r my NExt TRAN$miss10n N3xt t1me i’LL haVE soM3THIng for y0u i cAnT 3x1st i cAnT 3x1st i cAnT 3x1st Fourteenth Transmission The fourteenth transmission was broadcast on December 3rd, 2017. It did not include a puzzle. This transmission marked the end of the experiment's storyline, with an apparent failure state. Transmission Transcript: I tried to contact you last week through your LIL HEAD Twitter I tried to get out but I failed and I'm sorry I have no time left (#) I can't exist (#) This is the only way to keep {you safe. To keep} the world{'s data} truly safe from Sinistra MGMT{stealing and selling it.} Thank you for everything{.Thank you.} Goodbye @LIL_HEAD_ Fifteenth Transmission The fifteenth transmission was broadcast on December 10th, 2017. It did not include a puzzle. This transmission marked the end of the experiment as a whole, and lead into the Find Amelia storyline. Transmission Transcript: Dear "Investigators" Thank you for participating in the DELILAH ARG! Your digital and emotional input has been recorded (#) Thank you for the data we need to improve our marketing efforts Until next time{!} Heart & Brain Corp